


Jealous Little Puppy

by awwwwwwwww



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Spanking, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), nsfw writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwwwwwwww/pseuds/awwwwwwwww
Summary: Papyrus tries to hide that he's jealous and a bit possessive of you but when a random stranger in a bar takes it a little too far he make sure you know who you belong to.





	Jealous Little Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi i love your sinsss~ can i get sf papy nsfw maybe something with some possessiveness sprinkled in?
> 
>  
> 
> The only way you can make him possessive is if he ends up getting jealous. He’s naturally a very jealous person to begin with but he doesn’t show it. Papyrus’s anxiety and constant need for affection from his partner tends to drown his jealousy instead of letting it come up to the surface. The only reason he would ever show his possessive jealousy is if you’re oblivious to someone trying to take you away from him. In this situation he knows that you’re not instigating any of it and he’s not having any shit from this person.
> 
> Okay this one went a little out of hand I won’t deny it. But I honestly don’t see him being possessive or jealous unless he’s being pushed because he tries to keep it from showing because he can’t control himself.
> 
> Sorrynotsorry!
> 
> I also tried to keep the reader neutral gendered.

It probably started off like any ordinary date with you two, you both went to Muffet’s to eat some sweets and he’s having a fun time throwing flirty puns with wink towards you or Muffet. You have a fun time laughing at Papyrus when him and Muffet went back and forth with flirty then aggressive than more flirty chit-chat. You know it’s completely platonic between them. That’s when another customer sat in the stool beside you. The other person starts making comment after comment about why you shouldn't hang out with monsters outside of this crappy Pu wit the cheap food and bad company. You say not all of them are bad particularly your boney lover. You chit-chat with the guy back and forth before getting up to go change the music because Slaughter By Hip-Hop wasn’t particularly your favorite song.

Papyrus’s POV========================

He noticed after he made a particular good zinger on Muffet at that he didn’t hear you giggling anymore. He spots that you talking to another person beside you and just shrugs well going back to chatting with Muffet but he kept a metaphorical ear on the conversation. Muffet then slides Papyrus a piece of paper telling him about this person’s streak of trying to convert humans from loving monsters by either destroying relationships or making the monster think they’re human cheated on them. Papyrus smiled and just nodded Muffet know that she got the point out. They both continue a conversation while listening to what this person talks about with you. That’s when Papyrus hears the person talk about how they don’t understand why you would waste such a pretty face around such odd looking monsters. When you reply that you personally think they look cool and while one boney monster look quite handsome with his cocky little smile. Papyrus can’t help but blush at your blunt honesty and shoots a glare at Muffet for making fun of him for getting flustered by that pathetic flirt. The conversation goes on. Papyrus sees what Muffet means the person doesn’t flat-out say that they hate monsters but the undertones of their words clearly point to it. Papyrus hands a gold coin to a spider and ask for Slaughter By Hip-Hop knowing that it would get you out of your seat to change the music. Papyrus wanted to have a word with the customer without you getting into the crossfires in case something went wrong. When the music starts playing, sure enough you get up to go change the music and Papyrus watches you walk to the jukebox before turning to the person but gets cut off by the persons rudeness.

‘Hey spider! Hey I’m talking to you!’ The person snaps their fingers at Muffet while Papyrus watches her debate if she should answer or murder them.

*~What do you want what? She states in an icy sing-song tone.

‘Do you know who they’re with?’ Papyrus clenches his dog tag that you made him on Valentine’s Day when the customer points at you playing with the jukebox buttons.

*~What do you mean by that, dearie? Papyrus cringes while letting go of the tag. Papyrus knowing perfectly well you don’t want to be called dearie by this woman.

‘I’m talking about a human at the jukebox, you stupid bug. Who are they with? I want to know. That way I don’t make a mistake and hurt a fellow human by mistake.’ Muffet scrunched up her face and cock two eyes over to Papyrus who growled quietly to himself.

*they’re mine. if i were you, i'd be smart and not disrespect the owner of this place. there's a reason why she's a black widow. Papyrus states bluntly as he waves Muffet over for some barbecue sauce.

'So you’re the handsome bony monster?’ With obvious sarcastic questioning while clearly ignoring Papyrus's warning.

*no need to point out the obvious. Papyrus smirks as Muffet hands him a bottle of barbecue sauce while carefully watching him.

'You know, it’s wrong for them to be with you right. **YOU** should be ashamed of yourself for even **THINKING** that **YOUR** good enough for **THEM**.’ The person snapped at Papyrus.

* **I** already know **I’M** not good enough for **THEM** but they **CHOSE** that I **WASN'T** good enough for them **AND I’M** going to try to prove it for the rest of my days that they didn’t make a mistake. If I were you though. I **WOULD STAY** the **FUCK AWAY** from **MY MATE!** Papyrus starts crushing his condiment as he sit up to his full height. *or else I’m going to prove to everyone in this place **THAT THEY’RE MINE AND ONLY MINE!** Papyrus quietly summoned an object into his pocket while glaring at the other person. Papyrus feels when the object weighed his pocket down.

'You shouldn’t have to force words into someone’s mouth.’ Papyrus smirks playing with the object in his pocket knowing that it’s going to be an interesting night.

*oh, i don’t have to force nothing into that pretty mouth. all i have to do is ask and they’re more than willing say something or put my (Papyrus grabs his crotch) something in they're mouth. Muffet chokes try not to laugh while Papyrus eyes the person down who looks equally pissed and mortified.

'YOU THINK YOU’RE FUNNY?!’ The person snaps back at Papyrus before Muffet taps on the table to tell Papyrus you’re coming back over. Papyrus smiles at the customer.

*no. i think i’m hilarious but how about we let this sexy ruler that **I** have the honor to rock their world at night, decide if i’m funny man. As Papyrus smirks knowing he’s going to be in the doghouse for this one but he’s far too pissed off to care right now. Before Papyrus could even look towards you the other customer stood up and booked it towards you. Papyrus smiles as you to start a new conversation.

*~Am I going to have to throw you out or ban you for a while? Papyrus looks up at Muffet and cocks a smile to her.

*i don’t know depends on what the asshole plans on doing to my mate. unfortunately for them i have a few tricks up my sleeves or in my pocket that’ll make my point. Papyrus reaches in his pocket and starts to summon his magic while he focuses on how you stand for better delivery without damage to you.

*~As long as I don’t have to clean up the mess, I don’t care but leave my other customers alone and get that garbage out of my business.

* **I will**. Papyrus teleports the object and watches you flinch at the cold feeling of the egg-shaped plastic toy nestled in your warm hole. *and I’ll be having fun doing it.

Third POV============================

You snap a look back at Papyrus who smiles and waves at you. You try to focus back on the other customer who’s trying to buy drink for you but your mind keeps wandering back to how in the hell Papyrus managed to map out your body enough that he can teleport objects into you. You accidentally laugh out loud at the thought of him literally accidentally teleporting inside your pants.

The other person asks you what your laughing about and you just remark about something stupid your mate could do. The seem to have angered the other person because they snap at you for thinking about Papyrus. You take a step back not appreciating their tone and they take two steps forward. You get cut off for a second when Papyrus turns the toy on with the wireless remote. You call Papyrus's name but due to the sensation, causing you to say it a little louder then you should in a vain attempt to give him a warning. You try to glare at Papyrus but the other customer is starting to get into your face. Papyrus turns the toy higher as you try to smother the noise of the vibrator only to heighten your pleasure.

The other customer starts trying to put their hands on you. You push them off while telling them to leave you alone then turn towards Papyrus to leave the situation behind. The other customer pissed by the smug look on Papyrus's face as you walk away, they grabbed your shoulder roughly, you let out a yelp loud enough to gain the attention of most of the bar.

Papyrus’s head snaps towards you knowing that that wasn’t the noise he was supposed to hear. You actually can see the moment he goes from worried to livid. One second, he’s sitting at the bar and the other person is yanking on you to turn around then the next second, Papyrus is standing behind you and the other person has been thrown into the wall. A sickening snap was heard from the other customer when impacting on to the wall. Papyrus grabs your arm turning you around to face the other customer and snarls deeply from the back of his throat. 

* **MY MATE!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME MINE AND THEY WILL TELL EVERYONE ELSE HERE THAT I’M RIGHT!!!** Papyrus pulls you along towards the back of the bar into one of the storage rooms full of crates of ingredients. Papyrus slams the door and you can feel the heat from Papyrus as he tries to calm his breathing. Papyrus leads you on to a crate to sit then he gently peels off your jacket. He pulls your shirt to the side and spots the already forming bruise from where the other person grabbed you.

Papyrus’s face grows livid with every second he looks at the mark not only did that mother fucker hurt you but the way the bruises forming makes it almost look like they marked you. They’ve made a wrong decision the only one who gets to mark you is him. You don’t get to say much to him before he roughly yanks you to stand up. You flinch from how rough he’s being with you. The most demanding voice you’ve heard from him he tells you to turn around. A shiver goes down your spine as you turn around and you try to explain to him that the bruise doesn’t hurt that bad but you’re cut off by feeling of your shirt being ripped from the front and pulled off your body.

You gasp as he pushes you down on the crate you were previously sitting on, you feel his hands slide down your now bareback while pushing your hips together. His claws dig into the sides of your stomach as he kisses and flea bites your back. You start to feel little nerves hole start to contract as you realize that papyrus never turned the toy off. He mumbles about who you belong to as his hands begin to rub your sides while his mouth attacks all of the spots to make your back arch into him. You bite back your voice as your senses rushes you to the edge quickly as your leg shake from the rush of you’re first orgasm.

’*mmmmmmmmmmm~ you’re not being very noisy. maybe i can change that with a little more effort.’ Before you could reply to him one of his hands reaches into your pants and underwear, grabbing the string of the egg vibrator still on while you ride out you orgasm with it. Papyrus begins pulls the string and has it start moving in and out of your slick hole.

Every time Papyrus pulls the string to remove the toy then he releases his grip while your greedy hole tries to pull it back deeper inside and Papyrus repeats this for a few minutes. Your body tightens around the toy while the vibration start to send you into another orgasm. You can start feeling the hot coils tightening in your core while you buck into Papyrus’s hand trying to rut against it. You feel the pleasant burn of your orgasm begin to wash over you then Papyrus turns the toy off.

“NO! PAPY! No! More, I NEED MORE! Obey your ruler and let me come or else, you’re going to be punished!” You whine and buck your hips into Papyrus trying anything to keep up the burning heat that only your climax could have properly released you from.

’*no’ Papyrus states bluntly. ’*you’re not in charge. now, take the rest of your clothes off and don’t drop that toy out or else you’re being punished.’ You begin to feel hot and flustered by Papyrus’s domination over you. You take your shoes off and strip the rest of your clothes. Papyrus removes his jacket and spreads it on the crate before pushing you back on the crate with a firm hand between your shoulder blades while the other one grips your inner thigh, spreading your legs apart. Papyrus steps back to admire your upper half laying on top of his fur lined jacket while your lower half bent-over spread-eagled and still glistening from your almost two orgasms. Papyrus glances down at the floor.

Papyrus frowns when he looks at the ground you stand on before putting your shoes back on you in an attempt to not let you step on something that could make you get a tetanus shot. He picks up your pants and rolls them into a burrito then peels off his sweater to wrap it around the burrito. Papyrus sneaks is hand underneath you’re waistline and slides the burrito in front to keep the crate’s edge from biting into your flesh. You would have smiled from how sweet he is to still make sure that you’re comfortable, if you weren’t so frustrated and turned on from your failed orgasm.

’*i want you to be as noisy as can be until everyone in that bar knows who owns you, who pleases you, who rocks your bed while keeping you safe. I Want You To Tell THEM THAT YOU’RE **MINE AND MINE ALONE!** ’

“Pap” you wine before getting cut off by a smack. You jerk up when you feel the stinging burn from where Papyrus’s hand clipped your naked rear end.

’* **That’s not My Name**.’ (Smack) '*Try again. He grows out as he sticks two fingers in your hole playing with the toy inside you.

“Pap, please.” (smack) “Papy?” (smack) (smack) “more Papyrus I wa-~~~~HHHAAAHH” your words get cut off by your squeal as Papyrus pushes the toy in your sweet spot and turns it on full blast when you say his name.

’*Good human, such a good human. I want to hear you say that more. Say My Name More!’ Papyrus waits a second before curling his fingers pushing the toy harder into your sweet spot and smacking your rear end again. *I (smack) want (smack) You (Smack) To (Smack) (Smack) Say (SMACK) **MY** (SMACK) **NAME!**  (SMACK) **WHO** (SMACK) **OWNS**  (SMACK) **YOU!!!!**  (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

“PAPYRUS! **PAPYRUS BOLD FONT!!!** YOU DO, PAPYRUS!! ONLY YOU OWN ME AND ONLY YOU CAN PLEASE ME!!!! SO PLEASE! I’M BEGGING PAPYRUS! FUCK ME TILL I CAN’T WALK!” You screech between smacks is your orgasm builds itself again burning a little more than the previous time.

’*THAT’S RIGHT!! YOU TELL THEM!! YOU TELL ALL OF THEM!!! THAT IT’S ME!! THAT, YOU WANT AND NO ONE ELSE. THAT I’M WHAT YOU DESIRE!!!!’ Papyrus pulls out his fingers and rubs his cock across your juices before pushing himself in until his pelvis bone is flush with your red ass as your crotch smooches on to the burrito still guarding you from the crate.

He growls out a sigh of relief pleasure as his cock pushes the toy down deeper into your tunnel and a crosses sensitive under side of his dick's head. Papyrus clips the string to his spine. You moan out in ecstasy of finally feeling full before a slap across your rear end is the only warning you get before he starts pulverizing your hole at full speed. You climax on the spot feeling Papyrus not even slowing down by your hole squeezing him while the toy rubs into your most sensitive spot inside.

’*MINE!!! YOU’RE MINE AND ONLY MINE!’ Papyrus chance into your ear as you feel his thrust become erratic and your pressure becoming too much as the two of you climax together. Papyrus stops for a couple of seconds to catch his breath from his first orgasm before pounding into you again. You begin to feel your fourth orgasm rising quickly to the surface as every thrust pushes him deeper into your slick hole and the toy push harder onto your ball on nerves that shoots pleasured field electricity through your system while being aggressively pulled out in times with the thrusts Papyrus pounds into you.

’“MINE!!! YOUR MINE!! I HATE THIS FUCKING MARK!!! MINE¡!¡!¡! Papyrus chants through another one of your orgasm while leaving flea bites and kisses on your neck or shoulder blades. He lightly scrapes the bruise with his teeth as his movements get more wild with each thrust then lightly bites down on the bruise as he climax for the second time still not stopping for more than a second to keep thrusting.

"PAPYRUS! IT’S TOO MUCH! You’re Too Much. Please, give me a minute.” You choked out of cry from your oversensitivity. Papyrus keeps thrusting into you when was using you like teenage boy that found his first cock sleeve. You begin to wonder if Papyrus is going to use all of his energy and strength just to prove that he’s yours.

“PAPYRUS!!!!” you scream is your fifth orgasm rocks through your body and your left clinging onto his fur covered hoodie while the feeling of you’re mixed juices start running down your thighs and slightly dripping onto the sweater burrito. You think he has to be as exhausted as you are by now since he’s only rough with you during his heat.

'*MY PRETTY HUMAN! YOU’RE MY PRETTY HUMAN!! (SMACK) Pretty Human With Tight Pretty Hole That Only I Can Fill.’ You climax again feeling your juices making your hole slicker while he continues to thrust as deeply as he can into you.

’*I SOUL YOU! (Smack) I’d Give My Soul To You.’ He starts chewing on them bruise as he reaches the peak of his orgasm again.

’*MINE! Please stay mine.’ He whimpers and he continues to thrust through his orgasm. You feel his hot breath on the back of your ear while what must be his tongue laps absent-mindedly at the shell of your ear.

“Papy, slow down. please! I’m seeing stars.” You start to blackout as you feel your seventh orgasm rushing towards you. You feel your body going heavy while Papyrus keeps thrusting and darkness engulfs you in a slumber. You feel in the sleep something sharp on your shoulder and you feel even more exhausted.

 

You wake up to find yourself in Undyne’s laboratory. You panicked for a moment knowing that’s never a good sign before wincing in pain as you look to your shoulder. The shoulder that the other customer had bruised all bandaged up and you start to noticed the incredible soreness of your lower body as it throbs. You start to regret ever buying that toy as you feel the buzzing sinsation still playing with your inner nerves. On the other arm, you feel something weighing it down and see Papyrus passed out with magical burn marks streaked down his face. You lean over to him to try to wipe his tear stains away which startles him awake. Papyrus looks at you then begins sobbing and apologizing for being ridiculously crude to you.

You later get told by Undyne that Papyrus didn’t realize you blacked out and got mad when you stopped shouting his name. In anger, he bit your shoulder and trying to chew away that bruise in order to mark you as his as well as punish you for not talking but he accidentally bit into one of your vital veins. You then nearly bled to death on his jacket.

Papyrus follows you around for the next month making sure that you don’t overdo yourself when you go outside. Unfortunately, you have to stay away from Muffet’s for a while because Papyrus panicked and forgot that he could teleport when he realized his jacket was soaked in your blood. He carried your naked bleeding body wrapped only in his jacket while his pants are around his femurs with the toy swinging to his jerking movement while shuffling across Muffet’s bar in front of everyone in a panic.

Everyone got a pretty good look at both of you, not that they didn’t already know what you two were doing in the back room because of your screaming. Papyrus is almost put himself in financial ruin trying to give you enough apology presents. Even Sans started to help him buy things for you because of how bad Papyrus’s jealousy got the better of him. He's now trying to be less possessive of his mate but the thought still creep up that you might find someone better.


End file.
